


Marshmallows

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [5]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: I'm sorry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Kudos: 15





	Marshmallows

You and Sam decided to focus on getting married, then expanding your family, and possibly buying a house. Owen was now two and a half, and the wedding was in three months. You were worried a mission would mess that up, but they all promised to make sure that didn’t happen. Pretty much everything had been planned, just the details left. 

Owen was with Wanda for a few hours, giving you and Sam time together. “Is it bad I can’t decide if I want to nap, watch a movie, or what?” You chuckled. 

“Nope.” He said easily. “I suggest napping though.” Owen kept them on their toes. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.” He tugged you towards your shared bedroom. 

You didn’t know how tired you were until you fell asleep seconds after laying down. Sam had figured, Owen had been tiring everyone out lately. Not that he would ever complain, and he looked forward to doing it at least once more. He couldn’t wait until you both started trying. Once the two of you were back from your honeymoon, he would ask if you had a time you’d like to try for. He watched you sleep for a moment before falling asleep himself. 

* * *

Bucky was going between doors, trying to be there for you and Sam. And keep Owen semi amused while Sam got him ready. Kid  _ hated  _ his suit. 

Bucky had been honored when you asked him to walk you down the aisle. It’d be the best thing he’d ever done. He couldn’t wait to see the pictures that would come from today. Wanda was your maid of honor, of course. Owen was your ring bearer, Morgan was the flower girl, and Clint was Sam’s best man. Everyone was thrilled to be a part of it. 

You called out to Bucky once you were ready and Wanda helped you into your shoes. You were so excited to start your life as Mrs. 

Bucky got himself ready to walk you before stepping in. “Whoa, doll. You look beautiful.” He complimented you. “You’re gonna take Sam’s breath away.” 

“Thanks.” You beamed up at him. “You look nice in a suit.” It was very rare to see any of them all dressed up. “You should wear it more often.” You chuckled. 

“What, just lounging around the compound?” He laughed.

“Yes. A change of scenery.” Wanda smiled. She looped her arm with yours. “Now, let’s get them married!” 

* * *

Owen watched you and Sam share your vows and pouted. “Mama cry.” He told his Uncle. He sniffed, feeling upset that you were crying. 

Bucky crouched, lifted him up. “It’s okay, buddy. She’s really happy.” He whispered. 

“Happy cry?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” He smiled and nodded.

“Okay.” He snuggled to him and played with his suit lapel. If Bucky said it was okay, than it was okay. He clapped when everyone else clapped, smiling. “Yay!” He said as you and Sam looked at him. He wiggled down to run to you, putting his arms out to be lifted.

You lifted him with ease and smiled. “Hi baby!” You kissed his cheek. “You look so handsome.” You told him. “Wanna go have some fun and have some cake?” 

“Cake!” He clapped. “Yummy!” He grinned, currently a lot more excited for the rest of the day. 

Sam laughed. “Yeah, little man. Cake.” He grinned, taking your hand and leading you back down the isle. 

* * *

You and Sam had opted for a simple honeymoon, choosing the French countryside for a week of relaxing. It was quiet. You loved quiet time with your man. . It wasn’t something you got very often with your toddler. You were currently lounging around in one of Sam’s shirts while he was in a pair of lounge pants. “Hey, babe?” He glanced at you, hand on your leg. Your legs were stretched out over his lap as you watched a movie. 

“Hmm?” You glanced over at him. 

“Was wondering if you had a time frame of when you’d like to try for our next little one?” He asked a bit hopeful. 

You smiled and paused the movie. “I mean we just really said after the wedding.”You pointed out, shifting to get more comfortable. “So, that can be any time. Did you have a time in mind?”

He shrugged. “As soon as you want is my timeline.” Hell, he would have tried right before the wedding if he could have now that he thought of it. “I’m just waiting for your green light.” He grinned. 

“Then get over here, Mr. Wilson.” You grinned right back.

He smiled widely. “I’d be happy to, Mrs. Wilson.” Sam moved to lean over you, taking the remote and setting it on the coffee table. “I don’t plan on letting you rest much now.” He smirked. 

“Oh, whatever will I do?” You giggled as he kissed your neck. 

“Me. Over and over again.” He chuckled. “Here. In the shower. In the kitchen. On the floor.” He nipped at you. 

“Outside when it’s dark?” You asked. That wasn’t something you’d ever tried, but really wanted to. Something you’d only ever shared with him. 

He nodded. “If that what my wife wants, that’s what she’s gonna get.” 

“You’re the best.” You beamed. 

* * *

You walked excitedly to give your husband lunch during their weekly meeting. You had planned how to tell him how the honeymoon seemed to work for your plans. Owen was currently napping, and you had the baby monitor. They weren’t that far, so you felt okay that you could get back to him easily.

Sam brightened when you walked in. “Hi, wifey.” He got up to greet you. 

“All I get is a ‘hey, man’.” He ‘pouted’ jokingly.

You giggled. “I’m special.” You handed your husband his lunch box. “I still love you, Bucky.” You teased.

“Right, our movie nights went to dust when this guy came into it.” Bucky chuckled. “I mean, I do get time with Owen. So, I guess I can forgive you.” He grinned.

“You better.” You smiled sweetly and sat next to Sam. “I can’t stay too long, because Owen’s napping, but I wanted to visit and talk to Sam.”

“Oh, should I follow the others and get something at the vending machine?” Bucky smirked and stood. “Because I don’t wanna be here for you ‘talking’, do I?”

“It’s up to you.” Sam chuckled. 

Bucky put his hands up. “I’m goin’. I’m goin’.” He chuckled before heading out. 

You shook your head and smiled at Sam. “I have some good news and bad news.” You told him as he opened his lunch box. “Which would you like first?”

“Hmm. Bad?” He smiled as he ate his favorite chips automatically. He didn’t think it would be anything too bad, or you wouldn’t look happy. 

“I ate the last of our frozen pie.” You said solemnly. “I’m sorry.”

He stopped chewing and raised an eyebrow at you. “I fail to see how that’s ‘bad news’.” He chuckled. “Not like we can’t get more.” 

“Oh. I thought you might be more upset.” You smiled. “Good news…” You pulled out a wrapped little box and handed it to him. “I brought you a present.” 

“Sweet.” He immediately opened it, loving surprises. “Really?!” He looked at you, reminding you of Ollie the previous Christmas when he was given his little battery powered Jeep. 

You smiled brightly and nodded. “Yes!” You hugged him as he pulled you close. “We got our wish!” 

“Hell, yeah!” He squeezed you. “I’m so happy.” He honestly didn’t expect it so soon. “Married about a month and already on our way to our second kid!” 

You giggled, thrilled that he was happy. “Your enthusiasm means everything.” You told him before you heard noise on the baby monitor. “That’s my cue to hurry back to our son.” 

“Say hi for me. We’ll plan how to tell the family soon!” He grinned. “Text me what you want for dinner and I’ll make sure to get it.” 

“Thanks, handsome.” You winked. “I love you.” You kissed his cheek before heading back to Owen, looking forward to seeing him with a little brother or sister. He was so full of energy most of the time, but also shy with new people. It would be very interesting. 

* * *

The two of you decided to hold off a bit until you announced the baby. Not because you weren’t excited, but because you weren’t sure how to. With Owen things had been very different. You’d been torn between a broken heart and trying to be happy about it. While you loved your son, it had taken adjusting after he was born to truly start healing. With this baby, they had been planned. The excitement and hope was there from day one. 

That left you at 15 weeks pregnant, starting to show a bit, and raiding the cupboards. “I know there’s marshmallows in here somewhere.” You mumbled. “Where the hell did they go?” You groaned. 

“Looking for something, doll?” Came Bucky’s amused voice. 

You huffed. “I thought there were marshmallows in here.” You sighed. “Guess they’re gone.” He raised an eyebrow at you, amused. “What? I want marshmallows.” 

He chuckled. “Anything else I can find for you?” He asked, leaning against the counter. “Of is it  _ just _ the marshmallows you want?” 

“I’ll probably just make popcorn.” And put cinnamon and sugar on it. 

“Sounds good. Can I share?” He asked casually. “I’ll make us a drink, too.”

You smiled and nodded. “Make it a root beer float and we have a deal.” 

He nodded. “I can do that.” He kissed your head and went to get the ice cream. “Surprised you’re up. You love sleep.” 

You nodded. “Was tossing and turning.” You shrugged. “Didn’t wanna keep Sam up. And marshmallows were calling my name.” 

“I get a sweet tooth sometimes.” He nodded. “I hid some gummy worms in my room last time Clint stayed over. Or he would have eaten them.” 

“I need to do that.” You worked on the popcorn. “Then I won’t have to come raid the communal kitchen. Just ours.” You chuckled. 

He grinned and watched you as he did the soda. “Whipped cream?” He asked before screwing the cap on the bottle. 

“Please. I’m never going to sleep now.” You giggled. “It’s gonna be a very late night. It’s already after midnight.”

“Welcome to my life.” He laughed. “I’m always going to bed at some random hour.” He told you as he finished things up. “TV Land reruns while we snack?” 

“Perfect.” You followed him, happy you had company. “I hope I Love Lucy is on. That’s always a favorite.” 

“I think one should be on.” He nodded. 

* * *

It was nearly two by the time you crawled back into bed, hoping for _ some  _ sleep. You snuggled to your husband and tried your best. You’d read that some women seemed to get insomnia while pregnant, and you were not looking forward to that if it was the case. You loved sleep so much. And had an active little boy. 

Sam automatically wrapped his arms around you, making you feel sleepy. Soon your eyes were drooping. 

When you woke the next morning, you saw toast and eggs on your beside table. Smiling, you sat up and stretched. 

“Mr. Wilson should be back from his run, soon.” FRIDAY told you. “Mr. Owen is with Miss Maximoff.” 

“Great. Thank you.” You smiled. Getting your food, you made your way to your balcony to eat. 

Sam joined you a while later when you were almost done. He was freshly showered as he sat by you. “Hi, baby.” He smiled. “How’d you sleep?”

You smiled back at him. “Really well once I actually got to sleep. I think it was nearly two by the time I got into bed.” 

He pouted slightly. “Hopefully was just a one night thing.” He pulled you into his lap. “When can we tell the family? I think Barnes is suspicious.” He kissed your shoulder. 

“I think so, too. I was pouting over not having marshmallows last night. So over dinner?” You held his hand. 

“Works for me. I’ll also have to go get you some marshmallows now.” He chuckled. “Mini, regular, or jumbo?” His hand rested on your lower stomach. “And I hope they let me feel them sooner than Owen did.” 

You leaned against him. “Any of them, honestly.” You told him. “And me, too. I loved seeing you light up the first time you felt him.”

“It’s a special moment I hold close to me.” He smiled. “And I will for this little one, as well.” Fatherhood just felt right to him. Like that’s what he was supposed to be doing. “Just over a couple months and we find out if we’re having another little boy, or our first girl.” 

You looked up and kissed his jaw. “I know the guys will place bets.” You traced lines on his chest. “It’ll be great.” 

“Mr. Barnes is requesting you, Mrs. Wilson.” FRIDAY let you know. 

“He is in the communal kitchen.” She added. 

“I guess I’ll see you after?” You kissed his cheek. “Maybe take Owen to the park this afternoon?”

“Sounds great.” He squeezed your hip. “Love you.” He never got tired of reminding you. It was basically his job and he loved it. He watched you gather your plates and head back inside to go see what Bucky wanted.


End file.
